I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by Sparky2295
Summary: Santana is getting ready for Brittany's big Valentine's Day surprise, but first she takes a trip down memory lane and remembers how her and Brittany first started dating. This is for you The One True King! This story is set to the song: I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore by REO Speedwagon! Rated M for sexual references! Happy Valentine's Day!


**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own the song I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore by REO Speedwagon.**

**I don't usually dedicate my stories or one-shots to anyone, but it's getting to be that time of year again: Valentine's Day! So this one-shot is for my lovely girlfriend **_**The One True King**_**. I love you so much, and this one-shot is for you! Happy Valentine's Day! 3**

**I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore**

As I am sitting waiting for you to come to my house, I think about how our relationship got started… It all started when I realized I had feelings for you….

_**3 years and 4 months ago….**_

I've known you for a long time, and yet every time I see you, there's something new that I learn about you. I've had these feelings for you for a long time, and now I can finally make my move on you. I was scared to do so before, but now I know it's something I can't die without doing.

**I can't fight this feeling any longer  
>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow<br>What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
>I only wish I had the strength to let it show<br>I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
>I said there is no reason for my fear<br>Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
>You give my life direction<br>You make everything so clear  
><strong>

I'm in the hallway at my locker, thinking over what I'm going to ask you on Valentine's Day. You're my best friend, and I don't want to scare you away. You come up to my locker and smile one of those famous smiles that I love. "Hey Britt-Britt! What's up?" I ask you. "Nothing much, just can't wait for my Valentine's Day surprise from you tonight! Are you sure you can't give me a hint, Santana?" You ask me. "Nope, sorry Brittany! You'll have to wait!" I grin at you.

**And even as I wander  
>I'm keeping you in sight<br>You're a candle in the window  
>On a cold, dark winter's night<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
><strong>

Later on that night, Brittany and I hung out as usual. We dumped out all ponytails from a box and shot them against my door in my room, and chatted. I always had a blast with you; because we're best friends, and our hangouts never have a dull moment! It was getting close to dinner at my house and I knew my mother would come get it us before hand. So I had Brittany lay down on my bed as I played so music.

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
>And throw away the oars, forever<br>**

"What's the occasion, San? You never play the Lion King soundtrack unless you have something on your mind…" You asked. "It's nothing! Trust me! So, do you want to play a game?" I asked her. Knowing her answer would be yes, I gave Brittany her favorite baseball cap of mine and put it over her eyes so she couldn't see. "Okay Britt, whatever I do to you, you have to guess what I'm doing, okay?" I asked nervously. "Okay!" You reply. I do dorky things at first, like poking your face and arms. Eventually I decided it was time to make my move.

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
>Come crushing through your door<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore  
><strong>

I lean down towards your face, trying not to breathe so heavily because I was nervous, but it happened anyways, and I felt so ridiculous and stupid! But anyways, I tried again and lightly put my lips to yours, giving you your first kiss. I sit there and lightly kiss you for a minute. I break our kiss and smile and blush to myself. "So Britt, what was that?" I ask you. "I don't know… Can you do it again?" You ask. "Yeah, sure!" I reply. I lean down to your lips again and I lightly kiss you once again. You move your lips a little more this time, more confident in yourself with me. Minutes later, I break our kiss and take the hat off of your face. We both smile at each for a while. Then my mother entered and called us down for dinner. Later that night, you helped my pack, because I was leaving for a week for Florida, leaving you. At that moment, I felt bad, but I knew we'd make it through.

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
>I've been running round in circles in my mind<br>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
>Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find<br>**

We texted each other every second possible during my trip to Florida. Every second we didn't text, I thought about you. I knew I loved you since I realized I loved you. When I came home from my trip, I immediately went to your house. When you came out to me, I felt my heart beating fast; I knew we were one. I hugged you tightly for a moment, and after the hug I looked you deeply in the eyes. "Brittany, I can't fight these feelings I have for you any longer. Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask you. I can tell you're about to cry when you cup your face with your hands. "Yes! Santana that's all I've ever wanted!" You reply as you pull me in for a deep kiss.

**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
>You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
><strong>

My thoughts ended when I saw your car pull into the driveway of our apartment building. I quickly scattered rose petals over our bed and knew this was the most romantic plan I ever thought of. You came into the apartment and I heard your keys hit the table, and I knew that was my cue. I came out in my lingerie dress with a rose in my hands and smiled at you.

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
>And throw away the oars, forever<br>**

"What's all this, Santana?" You ask me. "My ultimate romantic plan to surprise you for our 4th Valentine's Day together…" I reply. "Oh my God! Santana that is so sweet of you! Thank-you…" You say as you hug me. "Thanks, I tried!" I grin at you. I hand you the rose and you blush at me. "So what's the next part of your plan, San? You already proposed to me a few months ago!" You say to me as you take the rose. "Well, I thought we could drink some champagne, and see what happens from there…" I say to you. You grin at me and start to kiss me softly.

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
>Come crushing through your door<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

"How about we skip the champagne, and get our romance on? I mean after all, it is Valentine's Day…" You mumble during our kiss. I laugh a little and continue to kiss you. "I love you…" I mumble as I kiss you deeply. "I love you too, San…" You reply as we fell backwards onto our bed, where we stayed for the rest of the night. That night was another milestone in our relationship that I will never forget… That was the night when we first made love, and I look forward to many more nights like that with you.

**I hope all of you lovebirds out there enjoyed this mushy one-shot! I especially hope you liked it, **_**The One True King**_**. I love you so much, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Read and review please!**


End file.
